Television programs, live sports, and other media content are delivered to consumers from broadcast and cable networks through regional, sales, or other affiliate endpoints. The broadcast and cable networks must choose the various versions of the media content to be delivered to the affiliate based on time zones, market clearances, regionalization, or other criteria. The broadcast and cable networks are further required to choose transport paths to ensure the media content arrives concurrently and efficiently. Therefore, the broadcast and cable networks must process a wide variety of data, ranging from regional commercial scheduling, time zone delays, sport clearances, and transport path health, to name a few, before the media content is delivered to affiliates.
At present, broadcast and cable networks require coordination of multiple systems in order to properly process and transmit the media content to affiliates. Often this is done manually by the broadcast and cable networks. Therefore, switching of the media content or the transport path must be controlled manually after observation of the affiliate needs. Furthermore, affiliates are often required to manually contact or otherwise alert the broadcast and cable networks if change is required. Thus, for example, continual adjustment must be made if a transport stream is impaired and media content is not arriving at the affiliate correctly or efficiently.